


My Past Comes To Haunt Me

by Tris_Banshee



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dead Julian, Elena is back too, F/F, F/M, Jackson Is Still Alive!!, Katherine Is Back...I Think, Kol Lives, Spoilers From Season 7, The Huntress Is There OMG!!, Tristan Is Back...Too, Very Much Blood, Very Much Fire Destruction this kind of thing, crossover!!, unthinkable shipps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tris_Banshee/pseuds/Tris_Banshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go wrong in New Orleans Klaus , Stefan and the other go to Mystic Falls without knowing the new threat that awaits them there. BAD Synopsis i Know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stefan was on the terrace looking at the sky thinking that things could be happening in Mystic Falls, he wondered if Caroline was fine, as Damon felt and that sort of thing, was when it happened, Stefan felt the heat wave passed him doing he fly to the street with broken glass and the house up stones, he looked up and saw the French barracks houses destroyed but the center was the Klaus's house, he got up and went with his vampire speed into the house , was all destroyed the fire spreading on the stairs and starting to burn the same, he jumped to the top and went to the Hope Room thank God it was not her, he also heard a chant from the outside and assumed it was Freya, so he jumped out the window and was destroyed in direction to chant and saw Klaus, Elijah, Freya, Hope, Hayley and Marcel outside then he asked:  
\- What was this?  
-That Stefan-Klaus said, pointing to the fire- is a declaration of war.

Another explosion occurred in front of street Hayley ran to column a store to protect Hope weeping in his lap, were heard shooting noises and bullets struck Klaus and Elijah and a silhouette came out of the fire, was Aurora and his legion of witches, she started shooting again and Freya pointed his hand to her making her fly backwards witches began to recite a spell causing a huge headache in their opponents, but Freya recited another spell breaking the neck of some of them, Marcel and Stefan pulled the heads of the other two and ran to help Klaus and Elijah, Aurora got up and was thrown back again only harder, Stefan carried klaus and Marcel carried Elijah to a distant point of destruction and Hayley asked,  
   
\- What are we going to do now?  
-I have an idea-Stefan He saith - we go to Mystic Falls , there may be crazy but it's safer than here  
-no-Klaus said- We will stay and fight  
-For the heaven sake Klaus you can not even get up are white oak bullets you want to stay and die? Okay but I go to Mystic Falls with Stefan-Hayley snapped.

A discussion was formed but all decided that Mystic Falls was safer than New Orleans and decided to leave.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
All but Hayley were in the bus station waiting for the bus to Whittemore, Hayley arrived minutes later with Jackson and their luggage, when the bus arrived they boarded and sat each in their seats, a boy started kicking Klaus bank and he said:

'I should have stayed in New Orleans

And Onibus left.


	2. Welcome Back Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the genag of New Orleans arrives in Mystic Falls everyone wants Elena back.

The bus had stopped at the station of Whittmore just a few seconds ago, the doors opened and passengers began to descend, when Stefan and the other went down a car waiting for them in the parking lot of the station, the car door opened and a man came out of him, he grabbed their bags and guided them to the car, after a while they were in front of the Faculty of Whittmore the driver got out of the car took their bags and left without even charge money:

Look, the gang of New Orleans-Damon was walking toward them with a smile and open arms to his brother.

Should I ask who is this?-Freya asked

-A rock in my shoe-Said Klaus

-Good to see you too Klaus.

A while later and they were in the room of Caroline and Elena, they weren't planning on staying there for a long time, they would take Mystic Falls back.

.

.

.

.

All were in around the coffin of Elena, Valerie, Bonnie, Freya, Nora and Mary Louise were discussing a plan on how to wake up Elena, Klaus tried to kill Bonnie when he learned that Elena is human again and that only wake up when Bonnie like the last breath, Freya came up with the idea of turning Bonnie in vampire but Bonnie protested and nearly set fire to the room where they were After all decided to join for a plan, they would need to reconquer the town of Elena. After Valeire, Nora and Mary Louise were around Elena with hands touching your body they started sucking the spell of Kai, Bonnie and Freya began reciting the spell inverse of disagree with someone, a light appeared around the coffin and when disappeared Elena was still asleep:

-No, no, no--Damon began to scream and kick everything in its path-why not work?

He was up to Freya and began to choke her, Klaus ran to him and threw him across the big metal box, Freya began reciting a spell that began making Damon bleed and then heard a sigh, all looked at the casket and Elena stood the coffin:

-What's going on?.


End file.
